Harry Potter and the Stone of Immutation
by Bicycle Gremlin
Summary: Sequel to Harry Potter and the Curse of Katie Marvolo. Who is this new evil that threatens the world? How will everyone cope with it. Weapons training and other fun stuff. R AND R!


This is the beginning of Harry Potter and the Stone of Immutation. This is the sequel to Harry Potter and the Curse of Katie Marvolo!!!! If you have not read that then don't read this. No copyright infringement is intended by anything you recognize from other things in this story.  
  
ENJOY!  
  
Harry Potter and the Stone of Immutation  
  
Chapter 1: Ashura's Story  
  
Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Dustin, Steph, John, Jennifer, Allen, Adam, Katie, and Draco all woke up early the next morning to find the same note on each of their beds: 'Meet me in the headmaster's office ASAP!'  
  
So all 12 of them met in the Gryffindor common room and set off for the headmaster's office. When they got there the gargoyle was already off to the side. They all got on the staircase and when they got to the door it was to find the door already open and Ashura looking at them.  
  
"Ah, I see you have received the notes I left for you." said Ashura.  
  
"Yes" said Harry as he led the group into the office and sat down giving Albus a smile "what is this about?"  
  
Dumbledore answered "Well I am sure that you all are wondering about your new professor's link with Kiva and Risika. I can think of no better people to know than you 12." Dumbledore said with a smile "Take it away, Ashura."  
  
"Ah, yes" said Ashura "It all started 20 years ago in a small town about 15 miles away from here. The town was named Astonborough. Kiva, Risika, and I all grew up there." Ashura took a deep breath before continuing. "We were all the best of friends. When we turned 11 we were accepted into Hogwarts."  
  
"We sat together on the first train ride to Hogwarts, and we were in the same boat up to the school, and the Sorting Hat even sorted us all into Gryffindor." Ashura paused at the stunned looks on the groups faces. "yes, even Gryffindor's go bad." Said Ashura.  
  
"Our years at Hogwarts were the best we ever had. Around our 3rd year Kiva and Risika fell in love. They became a couple. Around 7th year Risika was turned into a Vampire against her will and her brother Alexander was killed. Around that time I noticed something growing in my two best friends. I have an ability, which I call Intuition that allows me to read the minds of people and see what they are thinking. It doesn't require an incantation. I use it no matter what. It also allows me to see my opponent's next move in battle.  
  
"I sensed evil lurking in my 2 best friends and I tried my hardest to stop it. But, when we graduated Kiva and Risika cut ties with me and left the country. While I devoted my life to fighting the Dark Side, Kiva devoted his life to the Dark Arts and convinced Risika to do the same. However, we all have been spending the last 13 years honing our skills. Kiva spent 10 years in a Dark Arts school learning everything from spells to swords. Risika too. I, however, honed my axe and spell skills. About 6 years ago I entered an un-named village. A man there led me to a shrine where I got this" he showed them his battle axe "it is called 'The Warmonger' and it has led me on the path of justice."  
  
"I channel my magic through 'The Warmonger'. The blade you saw Kiva use is called the 'Jinsoku Kaze'. It means 'Swift Wind'. The blade used to belong to his grandfather. His grandfather wielded it like no other and was notorious for it. His name was: Sephiroth." everyone gasped at this. "when Sephiroth wielded the blade it was called the 'Masamune'. Kiva channels his magic through the blade. That sword has been passed down from father to son for generations. Each time the blade was passed down it changed to reflect the owner's personality. That is why Kiva's is more spirit than blade. It is feeding off the evil inside him."  
  
"For the past 3 years I have been following Kiva and Risika and thwarting their efforts to take over other dimensions and worlds. The final battle will take place here and I need you all to help." Ashura finished looking at the stricken faces of the group.  
  
"What do you mean you need us all to help?" asked Harry.  
  
"I need you all with weapons and wands ready the next time Kiva attacks. It could be anytime." said Ashura.  
  
"But we don't have weapons and if we did we don't know how to use them" said Dustin and the whole group nodded.  
  
"I am the Head Auror at the Ministry of Magic. I know weapons like the back of my hand. I will teach you. As for what weapons, that I don't know yet. We will find out in your first class with me." Ashura said looking at the young ones in front of him.  
  
At this point Albus interrupted Ashura "I know what weapon Mr. Potter will have" and with that Dumbledore got up and grabbed Godric Gryffindor's sword out of its case. He walked over and handed it to Harry "I think it is time this is returned to you" said Dumbledore. When Harry grabbed the sword it magically changed to suit him and the name changed from 'Godric Gryffindor' to 'Harry Potter'.  
  
Just then an owl tapped at the window of Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore let the owl in and removed the letter. Dumbledore's eyes went from twinkling to dull in a matter of seconds.  
  
"It seems that Kiva has destroyed a muggle town about 60 miles north of here." Dumbledore said gravely "We need to get these students prepared. The Third War is upon us."  
  
Everyone left Dumbledore's office and went to breakfast. Before the meal Dumbledore stood up.  
  
"Before we eat I would like to introduce Ashura. As well as Head Auror and the leader for The Third War he will be the DADA teacher. Your new charms teacher will be Lily Potter."  
  
"Thank you, Headmaster." said Ashura "as you know there is a new threat. Their names are Kiva Plainswalker and Risika Braeke. I will tell you the history of these two and I in hopes that when the time comes you will be prepared."  
  
So for a quarter of an hour Ashura spoke to the students and explained the history of how this all started. When he was done the entire Great Hall was completely silent.  
  
"Now everyone eat up and get ready, you do still have class's today." said Dumbledore and the students started to eat.  
  
A half hour later Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Dustin, Steph, John, Jennifer, Adam, Allen, Katie, and Draco were sitting in their first DADA class with their new teacher. They had this class by themselves because they were doing things other people weren't.  
  
"You all know why you are here." Ashura said as he waved his axe and a table of weapons appeared. "you each will come up and the weapon you are destined for will glow. Ginny, since you're husband already has a weapon would you be so kind as to come and get yours first?"  
  
Ginny walked up to the table and saw the weapons: 2 sets of daggers, 2 swords, a crossbow, a golden bow (think Donatello from Ninja Turtles), a whip, a set of katars (wrist-mounted daggers), a mace, a staff, and a set of sais (think Raphael from Ninja Turtles).  
  
As Ginny got to the table a set of daggers started to glow. She picked up her weapons and went to sit back down.  
  
"Good, now Ron your turn" said Ashura.  
  
Ron walked to the table and the sais started to glow. He picked them up and sat back down.  
  
"Hermione" said Ashura "you next."  
  
Hermione walked up and the second set of daggers started to glow. She picked them up and then sat back down.  
  
"Draco" said Ashura "you're up."  
  
Draco walked up and when he got up to the table the staff started to glow. He picked it up and sat back down.  
  
"Adam is next" said Ashura.  
  
Adam walked up and received his weapon, the katars, and sat back down.  
  
"Allen you're up" Ashura said.  
  
Allen walked up and when he got to the table the whip glowed. He picked it up and sat back down.  
  
"Katie you're next" said Ashura.  
  
Katie walked up and looked at the glowing weapon: the golden bow. Somehow she knew this was going to happen. She picked it up and then sat back down.  
  
"John, now you." Ashura announced.  
  
John walked up with his eyes on the table and he saw the mace glow. He picked it up and went back to his seat.  
  
"Jennifer" said Ashura "find your weapon."  
  
Jennifer kept her eyes on the table as she walked up. When the crossbow glowed she picked it up and sat back down.  
  
Well, well, well" said Ashura "looks like the last of the couples gets the same weapon. Steph, Dustin take your swords." and with that Ashura threw the swords to Dustin and Steph.  
  
"Good now that you all have your weapons let us begin the training." said Ashura as he banished the table.  
  
The room was completely empty now and Ashura conjured books on all the weapons techniques. He told the group to read the books and join him again in one week.  
  
The rest of the week passed by quickly and December brought with it snow and the thought of Christmas.  
  
"Now that you all have read about your weapons it is time to learn how to use them." Ashura announced as he conjured dummies for the group to fight. "These dummies will get better as you get better. Don't expect great improvement today. It will take a while."  
  
The group separated and started their training. 2 hours later Ashura called a halt to their training as everyone had improved a fair deal.  
  
"Good job all of you!" said Ashura "We will continue this next week."  
  
The next few weeks passed quickly. With Harry doing his captain duties for quidditch, as well as battle training, and normal classes Harry was surprised to find that Christmas would be upon them in a few days.  
  
2 days before Christmas was a Hogsmeade day. Harry and the group got their Christmas shopping done, had a few butterbeers at the Three Broomsticks and then headed back to the school for lunch.  
  
Christmas day dawned bright, early, and cold. After a morning of opening presents the group went down to the great hall for breakfast.  
  
Meanwhile, back in New Mayhem.  
  
"Have the victims been prepared my love?" asked Kiva.  
  
"Patience, darling" responded Risika "the process of making them merely shells takes awhile. They will be ready by tonight. Then when the Christmas holidays are over we can go to Hogwarts and put our plan into action."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------  
  
End of chapter one.  
  
You know the drill. Review!  
  
Prongs Jr. 


End file.
